Nuts are well known implements generally used to hold an object in place and may be used in numerous different application such as, for example, the ends of axles or spindles. For example, a nut may be used to hold the wheel-end of a truck in place by engaging with a spindle. A nut is generally a metal part with a circular, threaded bore through the middle, usually for engaging with a threaded spindle or similar implement. The nut is screwed onto the spindle and tightened against the object to be held in place. However, a problem with conventional nuts is that they may be prone to loosening during use, a failure known as “backing off.” For example, if a nut securing a truck's wheel-end backs off, the wheel-end may become loose or break apart from the vehicle. Such an incident poses a significant safety concern.
To remedy this problem, there are nuts may be assembled with multiple components that are assembled as the nut is put into place that cause the nut to lock into place, reducing the likelihood of the nut backing off.